


looking like that, make a gentleman care

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “What are we going to do?” Tubbo whispers, and Dream holds on to him tighter, the fear in Tubbo’s voice sparking his protectiveness.“We’re going to get back home,” He says, and his voice nearly shakes.or, Dream and Tubbo go to gather supplies, but gets surprised
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333





	looking like that, make a gentleman care

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short lol i just had this idea and then rlly wanted to write it!!!!
> 
> 2 fics in one day babeyyy
> 
> title from feisty by jhameel!!

Tubbo is the one to volunteer, saying he can go collect more branches, and Dream goes with him, laughing as Tubbo hugs him. 

“We can go see the bees!” He exclaims, and as they walk into the forest, Dream adjusts his katana, laughing quietly at the boys excitement.

“Yeah, but after we get the branches, alright?” He says, and Tubbo nods beside him, blabbering quietly. It’s endearing, and Dream smiles down at the teen as they walk, the boy oblivious to this look.

He’s thought about this before, but Dream realizes in this moment that he would die for Tubbo. He would die for Tubbo, and for Tommy, and for Wilbur, and for Nick and George as well. He would die for any of them without hesitation, and when Tubbo looks up at him and smiles, this feeling solidifies, becoming concrete.

They pick up the branches soon enough, Dream leaving him for a moment, but he returns soon enough. They’re talking as they walk when a groan sounds near them, and Dream’s head whips around, looking for the source of the sound. Tubbo’s holding onto the branches, tightly, and Dream’s hand rests onto his shoulder, holding him, grounding him.

“We need to go.” Tubbo whispers, and Dream nods, but as they move slowly, the zombie groans grow louder and louder, and as the night darkens, zombies appear around them, surrounding them. Tubbo drops the branches, and they clatter to the ground, joining the mess on the ground.

Dream holds on to Tubbo, gripping the boys shirt tight as the zombies slowly inch closer. His katana nearly glows in the moonlight, and anytime one steps too close, he swipes, pushing them back.

“What are we going to do?” Tubbo whispers, and Dream holds on to him tighter, the fear in Tubbo’s voice sparking his protectiveness.

“We’re going to get back home,” He says, and his voice nearly shakes.

Tubbo nods beside him, and he pulls out his bat, carefully, trying not to agitate the zombies, and even though his bat is broken down and they really need to find him a new one, it’s enough. For now. Enough for them to live, tonight.

“Stay behind me.” Dream whispers, before slicing a path through the bodies, before running, pulling the boy beside him.

The zombies groan behind them as they run through the forest, the foliage growing thicker, until it thins once again, the groans becoming quieter as they run. Tubbo trips on a branch, but Dream pulls him back up without stopping, and the boy finds his footing quickly.

The branches whip at their skin, but they don’t leave marks, only leave leaves in their hair, and they’re grateful, grateful for this bit.

When they burst out of the trees, the blood of the zombies on their bodies, the others stare, confused. They stood outside the building, standing.

“What-?” Sapnap starts, a question coming out, but he doesn’t have time to get it out before Dream collapses, his katana clattering to the ground beside him.

His body hits the ground before anyone can react, a hand reaching up to press against his shoulder, and the blood furthering out, staining his clothes is what causes the other to move, to kneel beside him.

“Dream, when did this happen?” Tubbo asks, the confusion clear in his voice, and Dream’s mouth opens, before it closes again, shaking his head lightly.

“He’ll tell you later.” Sap says, still able to say what all of his movement meant, and Dream shoots a grateful look. “For now, let’s get him inside.”

-

When Dream wakes up, he thinks he’s alone, and the voices are outside the door, talking. He can nearly understand what they’re saying, when a body appears in front of him, and it’s Tubbo, his fingers twisting together.

“Can I lie down with you?” He asks, and he’s clearly worried about Dream, because of everything that went on today, and Dream nods without having to think about it, holding an arm out.

Tubbo lies beside him without hesitation, and he falls asleep in his arms quickly, and Dream can tell he’s tired, easily. He leans forward to leave a kiss in his hair, and he falls asleep a few minutes later, his body settling against the floor once again.

The door opens some minutes later, and Wilbur smiles as he walks in, Tommy following behind him. The light coming in from the door leaves as Tommy closes it, and when Wilbur settles on the ground beside Dream, Tommy settles beside Tubbo, resting beside the boy as his eyes close.

Wilbur stays beside Dream, and he pulls the bandages out of his pocket as he takes Dream’s hand carefully, wrapping the bandages around his bruised wrist. He wipes the blood away, and he pushes the bandages back into his pocket before he lies down, resting his head against Dream’s chest, and in this position, he can hear his heart, pounding steadily.

It beats at a slow pace, and as Wilbur falls asleep, his arm resting on Dream’s chest, his hand resting over Tubbo, he falls asleep to the beat of Dream’s heart, soothing him as he sleeps.

(When Nick comes in, later, he smiles at the sight of the four asleep on the ground, curled up together, and he gets George to see the sight as well. They both think it’s adorable, and George sketches it out, hands stained by the charcoal dust as Nick watches over them, hands straying to his sword every so often. 

When George finishes the sketch, he makes a happy noise and shows it to Nick, and Nick can’t help but smile at the drawing, telling George how wonderful it looks. George smiles at that, and he puts it away underneath his jacket, where nobody would dare touch to look, and when Nick turns out the light and they’re bathed in darkness, they fall asleep together, heads resting on each other. It’s soft, and they fit together easily, months together making this easy. 

When Nick wakes up, he finds Dream’s eyes and smiles at him, and he can’t help but think that he doesn’t mind this too much. Not anymore. (Not since he found a new family.))

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr!


End file.
